


not so simple (broken smile)

by flareonfury



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis has powers, Darcyland, F/M, Gen, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), WinterShock - Freeform, could be seen as non-shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is a simple girl. Or at least she pretends to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so simple (broken smile)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buclcy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buclcy).



Darcy Lewis is a simple girl. Or at least she pretends to be. 

She likes large sweaters and her iPod, adores dogs and any type of animal really - except for snakes and insects (creepy crawlies they are!). She's good with technology - hacking and making fake IDs are just a few perks Darcy knows how to do. Everyone knows how much she loves making snarky comments and sarcastic quips to everyone. Everyone knows how much she loves baking, could bake for hours in her comfy PJs while rocking out to one of her many playlists. Everyone knows that she takes in strays as friends - Jane, Erik, Thor, and later every single Avenger once she meets them.

So it's not a surprise when she meets Bucky that she immediately takes to him. Baking his favorite meals, putting on calming music or being the silent friend as he does various activity around the base (or you know as silent as she can be - she mainly talks but it doesn't seem to agitate him so the others let her at it).

What is a surprise to everyone is how taken by her Bucky seems to be. He's quiet as ever with everyone else except with Steve, but seems less so with her. He regularly joins her for breakfast, and any other meals that are not interrupted by training sessions or missions. He sits beside her during the movie sessions Darcy started as a way to bring about team building. They've even spotted a rare smile from him directed towards her.

It's not until the attack on the base that the truth is revealed.

Darcy takes several bullets that would have killed Bucky to the chest, blood was already ruining her favorite sweater but she didn't mind so much at the moment as Bucky caught her. He returned fire on the men that shot her - killing them instantly with a shot to the head. He doesn't think about that at the moment. He can't, he focuses completely on her. 

"Darcy!" Bucky shouts, immediately drawing attention from their teammates of what was going on. Tony and Steve immediately set out to finish the fight as does Natasha and Sharon. Vision, Sam and Wanda take to the skies to take out the rest while Clint shoots several trick arrows from the roof. 

She could feel the blood coming up her throat, however she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, Bucky-bear, don't worry about this. This is nothing, remember?"

He tilts his head in confusion, his memories are still scattered even after so long away from the chair. He doesn't understand why she's smiling right now, nor does he want to think about the fact that he might just lose his closest friend he's gained. Bucky looks away as he moves to take her back inside - it's chaos outside and in, but he knows Helen Cho would have as much order in her labs as she could for just this reason - when her hand grabs his cheek to draw his attention to her face once again.

"Wait Bucky, I'm going to be fine." she says and he still doesn't understand. She should be passing out from how much blood she was already lost. But she's wide awake and telling him she's going to be fine. He can't speak, falling back into the Winter Soldier mask to get her to safety. He ignores her statement and starts running to the medlab. The others could handle the rest, he needs to help her.

It's not until he's barking orders at Helen Cho, who must have been given a head's up that they were coming because she was already pushing him aside to check on Darcy that he realizes that a strange light was slowly engulfing Darcy's body. Everyone pauses at the sight. The light was mainly focused around the bullet wounds, but a few other spots were lit up as well - scrapes and bruises from the fight and running. He could hear Jane's voice behind him, asking what was going on, but he couldn't answer her. 

He doesn't know.

What he does know is that the light fades nearly as soon as it appeared and with the fading light, Helen quickly starts examining Darcy - only to find the young woman sitting up and gently pushing her away. 

"Guys, I'm fine."

"What the fuck, Darcy?" Jane shouts as she runs closer to her intern. Darcy sheepishly smiles at her. 

"Story time later?" Darcy asks hopefully, already knowing it was a lost cause. As Bucky's heart races at the realization that Darcy was still alive - she's healed herself, somehow - a memory from the past appears in his mind's eye. He sees another Darcy, in another time with a similar broken smile with the afterglow of her healing light fading from her body.

"How did you do that?" Helen asks as she checks Darcy's pulse. A little higher than normal but she couldn't see anything wrong with her. Blood stained the woman's sweater and various other spots but she could see the wounds - or what would have been wounds if there was anything there which there wasn't. 

"Zola." Bucky breaks the silence that appeared as the two scientists checked over their younger friend. Jane immediately turned around to face him, while Helen looks up to Darcy's face to study her. The broken smile on the brunette's lips said it all. "She was there. In the beginning. He had been experimenting on anyone he got his hands on even before the 107th."

"It's true. Bucky wasn't the first and I highly doubt he was the last," Darcy states softly. "I'm sorry I kept quiet about this, but well I've been running a long time and it's kind of hard to break the news of 'I can't die' without a show-and-tell."

"That's why you've seemed so familiar to me... is that why you spent so much time with me? To figure out if I remembered or not?"

Darcy's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head, scrambling out of the bed and pushing past Helen and Jane to get to him. "Bucky, no! That was not why. I mean yeah I wanted to know if you remembered me or not, but getting to know you now and becoming your friend had nothing to do with that. I like you, you big dummy. I was there just as you were there for me when I needed it the most. Once upon a time you gave me hope, I wanted to return the favor."

Bucky knew she wasn't lying, could see the truth in her eyes as much as see it in her face. One of the reasons why he liked her so damn much was her expressions - she was always full of emotions. He slowly moves closer to her, so as to not startle her, but she seems to understand what he's trying to do because immediately she rushes to him - wrapping her arms around him as he brings his around hers. She buries her head in his chest, doesn't even care for the parts of the armor digging into her body, she just doesn't want him to let go. She's been waiting for this moment since she's heard of his return. He rests his head on top of hers for the first time, and looks over to speechless women.

At his look, the two turned away and barked orders to the other staff members to leave. Since the others weren't hurt, or at least not seriously, they would use the other medlab and inform the team on what was going on. Or at least on the parts they did know.

Darcy Lewis wasn't a simple girl... she hadn't been since 1942. 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr, a few months ago, buclcy asked for Wintershock: "Darcy meets Bucky, either before the war or as WS? Doesn't necessarily have to be modern!darcy either (;"
> 
> Couldn't think of a thing at the time... I mean so many authors already did the first meeting between the two so well but I always kept the prompt in mind. Tonight the this idea just hit me, I mean I've read and enjoyed some immortal/long-lived Darcy fics before & I've seen the "[WinterShieldShock - The three of us together forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9MDdIW9_Ig)" vid but never even thought of actually writing one myself before. Hopefully it's not too awful.


End file.
